


Bassist' Dilemma

by Iari



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iari/pseuds/Iari
Summary: Coincidence brought two bassist together at a cafe while having quite similar issues with their own feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It took me time to finish this cause I was unsure how this should turn out. But I hope it turned out well.

Two tired bassist sighed as they settle each of their cup on the table. They then turned to each other in surprise.

“Lisa-chan?”

“Chisato?”

Both were surprised to see the other, and even more to find that they seem to be having the same not too good, mood. They both chuckled at each other.

“May I take that seat in front of you? Unless you weren’t alone like me then I won’t insist.” Chisato asked already standing up with her cup on her hand.

“It’s as you thought. Have a seat.”

Coming from different bands and different school, both bassist did not imagine they’ll be sharing a table like this at a cafe.

Lisa only knows Shirasagi Chisato as a strict and an organised person. Her only basis were what Hina and Aya told her when they mention the blonde from time to time. More from Aya. Other than that, she doesn’t know much about the former child actress. And she’s been curious to know if what Hina had said is true, that Chisato is a bit like Sayo. And there goes the teal haired guitarist entering her thoughts again making her let out another sigh.

It didn’t went unnoticed to Chisato who’s only just been smiling since she sat in front of Lisa.

“It’s rare to see you alone at a place like this. May I ask why?” Chisato begun taking a sip from her cup.

Lisa wondered how something as simple as drinking tea can look this graceful when it was Chisato doing it.

“Nothing in particular. I just wanted to be alone and think of some stuffs by myself.”

“Then I guess I’m being a bother to you right now.“

“Ah- I did not mean it like that!”

Lisa got slightly flustered when she realized what she just said and even more when the blonde started giggling in front of her.

“Sorry, I was just teasing you.”

 _Oh right, Hina mentioned about this side of Chisato as well..._ “Seriously you got me there!”

“I already said I’m sorry~”

Lisa proceeded to taking a sip on her frappe as if trying to cool herself. And then she returned the question to the girl in front of her, “What about you? Don’t you normally come to places like this with Kanon? I just heard from Aya though.”

It was noticeable to Lisa how at the mention of the pinkette’s name, Chisato’s expression softened a bit more.

“I see. Aya-chan talks to you about me.”

_Hmm? Is she blushing?_

“Well that is true but for today, just like you, I wanted to be alone and think to myself.”

She wondered for a second if she should push her luck or just back down from this. But Lisa’s curiosity had won her over.

“To think about Aya?”

Lisa swear, that brief moment of glare she got from the blonde almost killed her. But she does not regret her decision because the glare was immediately accompanied by burning cheeks and a slightly out of character Chisato.

“W-What c-could you be talking about...?” the actress stuttered as she took a longer sip from her tea looking away from Lisa.

“Chisato~” Lisa playfully called out to her lightly pinching her cheeks. _She really reminds me of Sayo this way too._ She then stopped realizing she’s thinking about the guitarist again. Chisato didn’t missed this and stared at her with what seem like a curious gaze.

“You see... We’re probably just the same. I can’t stop Sayo from popping out of my mind you know.” It was now her turn to blush. “I don’t understand why but sometimes it is too much my chest hurts. Ahaha.. Weird right?”

Imai Lisa. Chisato only knows her as Roselia’s bassist and Minato Yukina’s best friend. She would hear about her from Aya sometimes, and also from Hina and Kaoru who is in the same class as her. Basically, they are just acquaintances and fellow bassists. She had no idea how each of Roselia’s members’ relationship is like, but she sure did not expect Lisa to be close to Hikawa Sayo. But the thought of Imai Lisa blushing while talking about Sayo is amusing for Chisato.

“Would you tell me if you experience the same thing?”

Chisato thought for a while even though she already knows the answer to the question. Maruyama Aya does interest her, a lot. As a fellow band member and a friend she looks out for her. She thought it was only natural that she finds herself staring at the vocalist from time to time, wondering what she’s doing when her job ends, and wanting to hear her voice all the time. But she now knows it’s more than just an interest.

“Darn, I love her.” Chisato blurted out along with her thoughts. She facepalmed at her own embarrassment.

“Eh?!” Excitement sparked inside Lisa upon hearing what her fellow bassist had said.

“D-Don’t give me that surprised expression. Didn’t you suspected it already?” Still covering her tomato cheeks, Chisato proceeded. “Aren’t you the same with Sayo-chan?”

Dumbfounded, Lisa only stared trying to process what the blonde had just said. Me? With Sayo?

“Wait, don’t tell me you’re out here trying to sort your thoughts about her without figuring that out yet?”

“I don’t know?”

“You think about Yukina-chan as well right?”

“Yeah, cause she is my childhood friend, and I’ve been wanting her to smile again like before.”

“And how does it differ from when you think about Sayo-chan?”

“Eh? Hmm..”

Chisato watched the girl in front of her fall into deep thoughts. She almost can’t believe someone like Lisa could be a bit dense. She has this image of her as someone who loves romantic stuffs which was confirmed when Aya mentioned about it one time.

When it seems like Lisa is still going to take a while, she took it upon herself to make the other girl come up with the answer easier.

“Ah- Hina-chan, Sayo-chan, good to see you! How long have you been there?”

“Sa-Sayo?!” Lisa quickly turned to where Chisato was looking only to find no one there. Before she could wonder why the blonde had done it, she was already answered by the laughter coming from her.

“S-sorry, ahahaha”

“Chisato!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would be effective.. Pfftt... Ahahahaha!”

“Ahhh!! Revenge time!”

With her still flustered cheeks, Lisa took her phone out of her bag and scrolled through her contacts.

“What are you going to do? I already said I’m sorry.”

“There sent.”

The smirk Lisa gave her after putting her phone down gave shivers on Chisato. _This can’t be good. What could she have done?_

A minute had passed when suddenly Chisato’s phone started ringing. She saw the smirk still on Lisa’s face as she took out her phone and saw Aya’s name on the screen as the caller.

“You better answer that right away.”

For the second time in the afternoon, Lisa received a death glare from the blonde and she could tell this might not be the end of it. She watched as Chisato swiped the screen of her phone to answer the call.

“Aya-chan?”

“Chisato-chan!” From the other end of the line came a pinkette’s worried voice. Lisa was not able to hear the rest as the phone’s volume is not that loud to reach her but she could tell anyway since she was the one who initiated this. She just sent a short text to Aya saying Chisato needed her to call her right now.

“There is nothing to worry about. I am with Lisa-chan right now and she did that to get back on me. Sorry you got dragged into this.”

Chisato glared at Lisa once again with her lightly flushed face. She continued reassuring Aya that it was just a prank and why she is with the brunette. She released a tired sigh as soon as she ended the call.

“Lisa-chan...” came the blonde’s ice cold voice.

Lisa however felt less threatened by now compared to earlier. Seems like I’m getting used to her.

“You were the one who started it Chisato~”

“Fine I’m sorry. But I just wanted to make a point to you earlier.”

“And what was that?”

“Girl, you’re in love with Sayo-chan. Realize that already.”

Lisa just stared at her for a whole a minute before she got completely red much to Chisato’s expectation.

“After what I heard from you this afternoon, there is no doubt Sayo-chan got you.”

“B-But... But... Is it really that already? ”

“Well, only you would be able to confirm it to yourself. It was just my opinion.”

Lisa watched as Chisato drank the rest of her tea. She did the same with her frappe. The brunette was so glad she got a cold drink to help her cool down. She is not sure if she is shock with what Chisato had concluded. She might have known it herself from the start and just did not consider it that way.

“But that makes sense.”

“Yes. And it’s probably just the only conclusion that would make sense unless you’ve got some kind of heart problem to make your chest hurt.”

The blonde found amusement once again on how the bassist across her was lost in her thoughts one more time.

“If I am any better than you, that would be the part where I am already aware of what I really feel.”

“Aaah but you know it isn’t easy!”

“Of course it is not. Thinking here to yourself all alone is not gonna help.”

Chisato’s grin is wide and Lisa is well aware of it somehow making her nervous.

“Well, I will have to leave now. I can lend you an ear if you want to talk again some time in the future maybe.”

“Y-Yes sure, why not.”

The wind chimes on the cafe’s door rung signalling that another customer had arrived. Lisa saw a genuine smile form at her fellow bassist’ face who seems to be looking at the door.

“Ah, there you two are!” A familiar voice came from behind Lisa followed by footsteps coming close to their table.

The brunette looked behind her to confirm her suspicion only to be met with more than what she had expected.

“Imai-san, I didn’t know you get along with Shirasagi-san.”

“Lisa-chi, Chisato-chan! We came!”

Lisa gave Chisato a questioning look, raising a brow on her.

“I guess you didn’t notice me tapping on my phone earlier? I called them over.” Chisato said standing up from her seat. “Our band rehearsal is just a few blocks from here so I asked Aya-chan if we could go together since Hina-chan was already with her too anyway.” She then turned to look at the three. “I didn’t know Sayo-chan was with you too though.”

“I just went out with Hina since I plan to stop by the music store today.”

If it weren’t Shirasagi Chisato, Lisa would not be suspicious of the part of not knowing Sayo being with Aya and Hina. She continued giving a suspicious stare at Chisato but the blonde only answered her with a smile which is more like a grin.

“Well, we really have to go now Lisa-chan. Thanks for today.”

“Yeah thank you too Chisato.”

“Lisa-chi, I’m leaving Oneechan in your hands!”

Before anyone could ask Hina what she meant by that, Chisato dragged her away with Aya while waving goodbye to Lisa and Sayo. The brunette did not miss to see Aya grab Chisato’s hand to intertwine their fingers. She felt happy, and at the same time envious of Chisato seeing how close she could get to her crush. And she somehow wishes she could be that close with the teal haired girl who is staring at her now.

“Imai-san, you can just ignore what Hina said. You know that she can be really random sometimes.”

“Ah no worries, it’s fine ahahaha...” Lisa let out awkward chuckles not knowing what to do now that she is left alone with Sayo. Chisato said only I can confirm it myself and that I should think about it more. But.. Hmmm...

“Imai-san, I rented a studio to practice after I drop by the music store. Would you like to practice with me by any chance?”

Taken aback by the sudden invitation, the brunette could only stare with her mouth open.

“Of course if you don’t want to it’s fi-”

“A-ah no! I’d love to come!” Lisa blurted out louder than she’s supposed to.

“I see.” Sayo said smiling gently to the bassist. “Shall we go then?”

“Y-Yes!”

Lisa absentmindedly grabbed Sayo’s arm and hooked it with hers as they exit the cafe.

“Imai-san, you’re getting too excited.”

In spite of realizing what she just did, the bassist did not let go.

“Come on, it should be fine once in a while right?”

“Do what you want.”

From a distant, three figures watched them walk away until they were out of sight.

“Looks like Lisa-chan will be fine.. ufufu~”

“Chisato-chan, are you trying to get Lisa-chi and oneechan together~? You should’ve asked for my permission first~?”

“Eh, is that true Chisato-chan?”

“Not really. It just happened to be convenient today given the situation so I decided to intervene a little.”

“Ohh..” Hina looked at Chisato giving her a look of approval. “You really know your things, don’t you, Chisato-chan~”

“Eh? I still don’t understand...”

“ufufu~ You don’t have to think about it Aya-chan. Come on we have to go now or else we’ll be late for band rehearsal.”

Aya couldn’t protest to that especially when the bassist already took her by the hand for them to start walking. Hina joined them by holding Aya’s free hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa comes to realization of what she's been feeling for their guitarist.

Imai Lisa feels like she was put under a curse. She cannot move at all. Staring directly into her eyes were the most beautiful shining emeralds she could ever lay upon. 

_ Chisato might  _ _ not be  _ _ wrong _ _.  _

“Imai-san, are you alright?” The teal haired guitarist asked, worry evident on her face. Her worry grew when the bassist still failed to respond. She decided to pull her closer to her body and aid her to sit on the nearest chair. 

After Sayo had invited the bassist to join for practice on the studio she rented, they  were having a jamming session  for  their new song. Everything was going well until the bassist tripped on a cable. Good thing Sayo was attentive and caught her before she fell on the floor. 

“T-Thanks Sayo.” Lisa finally uttered after recalling what happened. The guitarist only hummed in response handing her a bottle of water. 

“I guess we should take a break for a while.” 

“Yeah sorry. I guess I got overly excited.” 

“It seems so. I can tell from how your bass sounded. And it was really good.” 

“ Ahaha ... Thanks.”  Lisa light scratched her cheek, getting a bit shy from the sudden compliment .

“But you should be careful. I can’t have you getting yourself injured on stage. I may not be near enough to catch you like I did just now.” 

“I will be careful from now on,  ahahaha .”  the bassist chuckled, faint blush forming on her face at the thought of Sayo protecting her.

“If you say so.” 

Lisa watched in confusion as the guitarist stood up and went for her bag. Her confusion was answered upon seeing the wrapped plastic bag Sayo pulled out. 

“I tried adding something new to this one. Imai-san, I would like you to try it out for me and hear your opinion if it’s alright.”  

“Oh! I will gladly do the honor ! ”

She happily  grabbed a cookie from Sayo’s plastic bag and took a bite. She was surprised from the texture as she chews on its crunchy exterior but then was met with something chewy and moist. She finished the rest of the cookie, relishing the taste on her mouth.

“Sayo! Was that almond you added there? That was good!”

Sayo couldn’t help but smile on the beaming expression of their bassist. She really wasn’t expecting to be spending the time with Lisa on this day. She baked cookies earlier this morning  to try out the recipe she found online. Sayo brought it with her somehow and she’s glad she did because she was able to get Lisa to taste it. 

“I am glad it is a success. I plan to make this again for our next rehearsal since I somehow got  your  approval.” 

“How about we make it together like we did before? We can go shopping for the ingredients then go to your place!”

“It’s a date then,  I mai-san.”

Lisa is sure now that she was put under some kind of curse. The bright smile Sayo gave her left her breathless. 

_ Chisato help! I’m gay for Sayo!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short sequel. But I hope that was an enjoyable read for you all. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Possible sequel to this maybe? Not sure.. But I wanna try writing about other ships first, maybe? Anyway, thanks for reading this! Feedbacks are always welcome.


End file.
